<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>undertow (love me still) by tajemnica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114041">undertow (love me still)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajemnica/pseuds/tajemnica'>tajemnica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Cryfucking, Cuckolding, Dom Kita, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Established AtsuHina, Established OsaKita, Horny but Conflicted, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Swapping, Sibling Incest, Submissive Miyas, Twincest, Very Emotionally Compromised (but freely given) Consent, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajemnica/pseuds/tajemnica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there are things hinata doesn't know about his boyfriend yet. </p><p>kita wants to show him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Kita Shinsuke/Hinata Shoyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>undertow (love me still)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please mind the tags—it is what it says on the tin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>atsumu won’t bottom. hinata's never been sure whether it’s, like, a body thing, or a mental thing… if he’s got some weird baggage, or some macho-masculine-top thing, or who knows. the first few times it came up, hinata was still too head over heels for his new hot, smirky boyfriend to stress over it—plus, he likes it either way, so he wasn’t keen to force the issue. </p><p>after a couple months of settling in, hinata’s long since learned to stop asking, because atsumu won’t budge—just fucks hinata hard and sweet and perfect until he melts, every single time—and how greedy must he be to want anything more than that? so they both take for granted that if somebody’s going to be taking it up the ass, it’s going to be him, and he buries the question deep down and forgets about it.</p><p>until he actually learns the answer.</p><p>like so many things with the miya twins, it’s all kita’s fault. every so often, they all four get together to tell stories and catch up over a meal or a few drinks. </p><p>(hinata still gets nervous around them, too—kind of giggly and embarrassed. atsumu even called him out about it once, his schoolboy crush on osamu.</p><p>“shoyou-kun,” he mused, “i hate that i’m even asking you this, but… d’you have the hots for my brother?” </p><p>hinata had laughed incredulously. “of course? you guys literally have the same face! it’d be weirder if i didn’t, right?” and with a blush rising on his cheeks, he’d added, “why, d’you think i have a shot?”</p><p>that had made atsumu snort. “you’d have to ask kita-san.”</p><p>“nooo,” hinata whined, climbing into his lap. “he’s too scary-pretty, i’m almost terrified to even talk to him!”</p><p>“good,” atsumu had chuckled darkly. “you should <em> definitely </em> be scared of kita.”)</p><p>nevertheless, hinata loves watching the strange, easy closeness atsumu has with his brother, and that they both have with kita. he envies it, covets it, unsure what it is that he’s jealous of. they’ve all been in each other’s lives for so long; years, or, in the case of the twins, forever. maybe that’s it. </p><p>he and atsumu are lingering late at osamu’s one evening after dinner with him and kita, warm with good food, good drink and good company, when shit gets real.</p><p>“so i guess yer a part of the family now, too, hinata-kun,” kita lilts, eyes crinkling.</p><p>they’ve just finished off another bottle of wine, so they should all be loose and happy, but hinata suddenly feels atsumu going rigid where he’s been slouching casually against him. at the other end of the sofa, he catches a glimpse of osamu’s eyes, frowning but a little crazy, speaking full nonverbal sentences to his impassive partner. </p><p>kita ignores him and smiles a slow, catlike smile. “i’ve been thinking. it might be about time for the boys to show ya something. a little… party trick they like to do, from time to time.”</p><p>osamu clears his throat. “kita…” he warns, standing up and gathering empty glasses. hinata looks back and forth between them like he’s at a tennis match, feeling the thick, staticky tension that seems to have sucked up all the air in the room.</p><p>“what, too tired to play?”</p><p>“mm, yeah, i think we might be ready ta call it a night.” atsumu tosses his arm around hinata’s shoulders with a big fake yawn, but nobody else moves.</p><p>“i think,” kita says, in a deliberate tone unlike any hinata’s ever heard before, “that yer night might just be getting started.”</p><p>his words hang ominously over them all for a beat, but ultimately, hinata can’t help himself. he can’t stand feeling left out, like there’s something he’s not in on. “kita-san,” he whines, “what are you talking about? why are you all being so weird?”</p><p>kita ruffles his hair and laughs, a light, innocent sound that makes both twins shudder.</p><p>“do ya promise you <em> really </em> want to know?”</p><p>hinata loves and hates secrets in equal measure. and he <em> adores </em> atsumu, and is deeply fascinated by how much he’s blushing—how he’s folding in on himself, shrinking down to a small cringing animal beside him. fuck yes, he wants to know.</p><p>“hinata-kun, did ‘tsumu ever tell ya who his first time was with?” </p><p>hinata shakes his head, trying to catch atsumu’s eye, but his boyfriend’s reddened face is committed to staring down at his lap. “i… always sorta guessed it was with you, kita-san.”</p><p>kita hums. “you’re not wrong, necessarily. now, hinata-kun, you stay right where you are… but boys?”—his strange, deliberate tone comes back, making hinata shiver—”why don’t you come sit down here at my feet, for the story?”</p><p>“right now?” osamu asks, in a soft, strangled kind of voice, but approaches nevertheless. at the same time, atsumu mumbles “in front of shoyou?”</p><p>kita nods, face clear and open. “i believe you both know exactly what ta say, if you can’t do it. i know you’re out of practice, but you wouldn’t wanna let hinata-kun down, would ya? not after he’s been so patient with us all already, just as long as he’s known us.” </p><p>hinata frowns, trying to follow the subtext of the words kita is saying. he doesn’t want them to know he’s not following yet, that he still doesn’t understand what’s going on.</p><p>the twins don’t object any further. atsumu slithers down and away from hinata to join osamu, who has already taken his position in a perfect seiza at kita’s feet. hinata’s breath catches in his chest as he sees a completely unfamiliar expression looking up at kita out of his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>this—whatever this part of it is—had started back in high school, it turns out, though the twins are something much older and stranger than that. atsumu had just been dumped for the first time, and osamu was picking up the pieces of his teenage heart—shattered by a stupid girl who, in osamu’s eyes, wasn’t even worth his brother’s time, let alone his love. everybody knew that in between the fistfights, the miyas were close… but it wasn’t until the day kita doubled back into the locker room to find osamu cradling atsumu in his lap, hands up his shirt, kissing his tears away, that anybody else ever truly understood them. shortly thereafter, kita discovered that they would do almost anything to make sure their dirty secret never left the locker room, so they all three went double-or-nothing on keeping secrets.</p><p>the next thing they discovered together, and have periodically kept discovering ever since, was the miracle of it—atsumu never thought about that girl again, nor the next one, or the one after that. for a certain kind of person, there’s just no better way to put them back together than by methodically, deliciously turning them inside out until they fall the rest of the way apart on their own. </p><p>not that it always has to be some tragic scenario, either. sure, kita’s responsible—his highest priority was always taking care of his team and his twins, but sometimes he liked to break them more for the sport of it, too—liked to turn their little smirks into something wetter and more desperate around each other’s fingers, to turn their broad handsome backs into a welcome mat for his work boots. oh, they loved to bitch and moan, cry and beg, but they never used their magic words, so everybody always got what they needed.</p><p>as the story unfolds in kita’s soft, precise voice, the twins’ rapt attention never wavers. it makes hinata profoundly nervous, even distressed, the sense that he’s intruding on something that isn’t for him… but it makes him ache, too, somewhere deep and hot and longing.</p><p>“so,” kita turns at last, pointing his kind golden eyes directly into hinata’s soul. “what do you think, hinata-kun? wanna see what they can do?”</p><p>hinata licks his lips, mouth dry. he toes at atsumu where he’s kneeling on the floor, but the only movement he gets is his eyes flickering up towards him, still locked in perfect obedience to kita.</p><p>to be perfectly honest—hinata can’t say he hasn’t thought about it. can’t even say he’d never joked about it, just to rile atsumu up and piss him off. yeah, atsumu squirmed, got real uncomfortable, told hinata to knock it off... but only in the expected “ew haha gross don’t say shit like that” way—nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>but twins are a porno staple for a reason, for fucksake. his tall beautiful boyfriend has a twin brother with the same perfect face and the same mean sense of humor, who’s somehow also gay? like he’s not gonna dream about it every once in a while? </p><p>“yeah,” hinata breathes, and watches atsumu’s lips part to reveal a quick pink flash of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>kita has the mercy to start them off slow. tells them to show hinata how they like to make out. they haven’t done this in six months or so—not since he’d started dating atsumu, hinata realizes, and the knowledge zings down his spine like something sore and important as he listens to the soft wet noises of his boyfriend sucking on his brother’s bottom lip, osamu’s hands already dipping into the waistband at the back of atsumu’s pants. had atsumu been missing this? needing it? had he been trying to live without? or would it always have been under the surface, just waiting for the inevitable tragedy of their breakup?</p><p>“you’re so deep in yer own head,” kita murmurs. he opens his arms, infinitely patient. “let me help.”</p><p>hinata’s eyes well up as kita gathers him into his lap, pressing a kiss to his temple. then he gives the twins permission to take one another’s clothes off. </p><p>hinata wishes atsumu would look at him, but at the same time, doesn’t want to be seen crying; he doesn’t want to ruin this for him. he stares at atsumu’s lovely naked form, and its mirror reflection. he’s always been attracted to osamu, and now he finally gets to drink him in—gets to look as much and as long as he wants at the two hottest men in the world, glinting with sweat, grinding slickly against one another as they wait for their next direction. </p><p>hinata feels himself getting hard—in his pants, in kita’s lap—at the glorious sight before him, but his vision won’t stop swimming. kita pets him, shushes him. everything feels way too big; he’s only just been invited in, and he has to be okay. </p><p>“osamu,” kita instructs, once the twins’ performance starts to get repetitive, “go into your bedroom and get whatever you need to get yer brother ready.”</p><p>osamu disentangles, stands up, and walks away without a word, leaving atsumu lying on the floor, chest heaving as he catches his breath.</p><p>a high soft whine emerges from somewhere within hinata, whether at the sight, the interruption, or something else entirely, and kita wipes his wet cheeks with gentle fingertips.</p><p>“‘tsumu, i think your boyfriend would really appreciate a kiss.” </p><p>hinata quivers in kita’s arms, unsure whether he wants to get involved, afraid to break the spell atsumu’s under, but atsumu rolls upright and comes to them. he looks more familiar, looking right into hinata’s face—more like the man he sleeps with, works with, jokes with. he looks unsure, though—naked and vulnerable, even scared, eyes full of questions he’s never attempted to verbalize.</p><p>“i love you,” he tells hinata hoarsely, “so much,” and then kisses him deeply. hinata’s dick jumps at the contact, minimal as it is, and he pulls atsumu against them until kita can reach around his shoulders, squeezing hinata between their two warm, solid bodies. hinata is kissing “i love you, too,” into atsumu’s throat when osamu reappears. he stands politely, expectantly, watching them.</p><p>“shoyou-kun,” kita asks sweetly, testing out the shape of his given name, “would you like to see some more?” he runs his hands up between where hinata and atsumu are pressed together to touch them both. atsumu pulls back to look at hinata. “do you want to?” hinata asks him in a cracked whisper. atsumu doesn’t say anything back, just wets his lips and offers a tiny, hopeful nod.</p><p>“okay,” hinata says, as brightly as he can, swallowing down the hiccupy sob that tries to bubble up into his mouth. “okay, have fun!”</p><p>“you heard ‘im,” kita drawls, and hinata feels more than hears kita’s quiet laugh rumbling behind him as the twins resume their positions on the floor. “you’re somethin’ else, aren’t you, shoyou-kun,” he says, softly brushing his lips to hinata’s ear until he’s shivering. “i wanna make sure you have fun, too. can i?”</p><p>he floats his hands over the tented crotch of hinata’s pants, but doesn’t touch. his asking permission seems almost funny, in light of what hinata has started to understand about the situation, but hinata’s curious, and hard, and he’s getting bored of crying, so he sighs an “mmhm,” and spreads his legs, as atsumu, on the floor, on his elbows, spreads his.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>hinata quickly learns, with his pants around one ankle and kita’s warm, calloused hand around his cock, that it’s not that atsumu won’t bottom. he very clearly will—and judging by the smooth and wordless preparations unfolding before his eyes, has many times before—but if kita’s to be believed, he will only do it for one specific person. osamu. </p><p>osamu, whose wet fingers are slipping easily in and out of his brother’s hole, filling the room with the slick sounds of lube and the pathetic and unfamiliar keening of atsumu getting greedy and desperate to be fucked.</p><p>“i think he’s ready, 'samu,” kita murmurs near hinata’s ear, quiet but unmistakable. “go on ahead.”</p><p>osamu nods and lines himself up, and hinata combusts. he tries to avert his gaze from atsumu’s eyes, fluttering up at them from the floor as osamu slowly splits him open, but kita is running his fingers through hinata’s hair, gently but irresistibly keeping his focus forward. “aren’t they amazing?”</p><p>of course they’re amazing.</p><p>hinata’s watched people have sex before, but this is...</p><p>he thought it would be hot. and it is, fuck—it’s unbelievably, terrifyingly, nauseatingly hot. </p><p>it’s hot and he feels like he’s gonna puke. it’s so, so, hot, and this whole night he’s been trusted with this massively important thing, this secret, this bone-deep history of the man he loves and wants to be with, and he feels like he’s burning up and icy cold at the same time, darkness playing around the corners of his vision like he might pass out, and the only thing keeping him upright is kita. </p><p>kita, leaned in close, teasing hinata’s cock with one clever hand, with his arms around him to keep him safe and steady. kita, whose hardness he can feel under his ass, whose sturdy heartbeat he can feel through his back, in such stark contrast to hinata’s own racing pulse. </p><p>“you wanted to see, didn’t ya?” kita breathes into his ear. “i wanted you to see. they wanted you to see, too.”</p><p>atsumu is crying into the floorboards. his face is smashed down, thanks to osamu’s heavy hand in the middle of his back as he pounds into him, making him yelp. hinata can’t look away. he feels his eyes fill up again, and then overflow, knowing in his heart that those sounds, this version of atsumu, have to stay here, with osamu—they can never belong to him. he can’t compete with a lifetime. </p><p>kita continues to work him over as they watch, slowly pulling pleasure down his back, through his hips, and toward his eventual release. he touches hinata’s face, and, catching a drop from his eyelashes, offers it up to his tongue. </p><p>“think they’ve had enough?” kita asks quietly. “should we let them come?” hinata doesn’t say anything right away, just sniffles, writhing loosely in kita’s hands.</p><p>“answer me, shoyou,” he says, in that sharp, deliberate voice he’s been using on the twins, and takes his hands away. hinata’s blood freezes in his veins as he scrambles to answer. “i—i think, not yet...?” </p><p>kita huffs, amused, but rewards him by touching him again, taking him back in hand. “good boy.”</p><p>hinata’s face burns up. he’d never felt anything like that before—the panic of disobeying, the elation of being rewarded. it’s terrifying and addictive—and it adds still more complexity to the men still fucking bruises into their knees on the floor. what <em> wouldn’t </em> you do, to feel this way?</p><p>suddenly hinata is frighteningly close. “let,” he pants softly to kita, “l-let them—”</p><p>kita’s hand stills on hinata’s cock. he cries out, loudly enough for osamu to pause his thrusting and allow atsumu to look up at him, but hinata’s eyes are squeezed shut so he doesn't see.</p><p>“what was that, shoyou-kun?” kita prompts.</p><p>“i... i w-want us... to come together,” he pleads, wrecked. “i want—to come, with them, i...want to feel...”</p><p>“what do you want to feel?”</p><p>kita glances at the twins. osamu looks chastened and resumes his movement, albeit at a slower pace, rolling his hips into atsumu, who lets out a low groan.</p><p>“i want to feel like i’m part of it,” hinata blurts out in a rush, clutching his face.</p><p>“oh, sweet boy,” kita soothes, peeling hinata’s hands back from his face and resuming his work of bringing hinata right to the edge and leaving him there. “yer <em> very much </em> part of it.”</p><p>“it’s awfully sweet of you to want to let them come, too,” kita continues. “d’you hear that, boys? d'you think you can do that for shoyou? can ya all three come together, <em> like a family?” </em></p><p>osamu nods, slowing again, gripping the base of his cock to hold off. atsumu jerks himself frantically, making a noise to the affirmative. and hinata—kita has been playing hinata with one finger for what feels like ages. </p><p>“very good. shoyou, when you’re ready,” kita slowly drags his fingertip up the underside of hinata’s cock once—“just,”—again, even more slowly—“ask—”</p><p>“—<em> please,” </em> hinata begs immediately, and kita almost ruins it for him (it would be so <em> easy </em>) but he’s already been through so much tonight that, at the last second, he takes pity and gives him a good, firm, grip. once. </p><p>“yeah. go on and come.”</p><p>hinata unravels first, heaving and crying, spilling all over kita’s hand, as osamu’s rhythm falters and he caves in onto atsumu’s back. atsumu’s the last, furious, desperate not to disobey and already devastated at the thought of missing this moment, but when hinata’s eyes meet his, atsumu’s world finally finishes crashing down and he breaks wide open.</p><p> </p><p>+</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972836">bushfire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/punicagranatum/pseuds/punicagranatum">punicagranatum</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>